


Kichiku Megane (Part B)

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: GV, M/M, Orgy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 眼镜突然碎了，不良学生能放过突然变得弱气的老师吗？





	Kichiku Megane (Part B)

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我为什么先写B面，拓受苦手求轻拍

“你刚才不是很能吗？”

留着飞机头的少年咬牙切齿，不动声色地搓了搓屁股，刚刚被使用过的后穴还火辣辣地发疼。

他胡乱按动了两下手机，装模作样地拍下一个键，然后随手扔在了一旁的毯子上。

“别以为你装作什么都不知道这件事就算完了，等着吧。”

少年扯着老师的手腕将他掀倒在地。不出他所料，老师完全没了刚才的强气，反而有些委委屈屈地将大他一号的身体缩在地上。西装长裤的拉链敞开着，已经发泄过一轮的东西弱弱地挂在拉链上。白色的衬衫还老老实实地束着，领带也稳稳地维持着原来的形状。少年心有不甘，只有自己穿着一件稍微宽大的T恤，下身的衣物早已被先前那位老师不知道丢去了什么地方。

少年半跪在老师的腿间，一只脚踩着老师的小腿，以让他维持平衡。老师用手肘撑着上身，仍然委委屈屈地缩着身体，想往后逃脱少年的控制。

“饶了我吧，我给你道歉。”尽管确实没有那部分的记忆，老师还是开口道了歉。

少年二话不说，伸出左手，将中间三根手指一股脑塞进了老师的嘴里。平整的手指搔刮着他口腔内的粘膜，揉捏着他的舌头根部，任由克制不住地口水顺着手指滑下小臂。老师从喉咙里发出难受的呜声，眼睛里也逐渐浮现出水光。

少年收回手，愉悦地看着老师歪着头到一旁剧烈地咳嗽。又用力掰回他的脸，拇指和食指掀开他的下唇，探头过去，凶狠地舔过他的齿列，啃起他的嘴角。沾着津液的手指划过老师俊俏的脸和半眯的眼睛。直到他的嘴完全被堵上，只能从鼻腔中闷闷地发出忍耐的声音，眉头也紧锁着，眼睛紧紧闭上了，看不到在其中涌动的生理性泪水。

少年不满他的不情愿，离开了他的唇瓣。手压着他的后脑勺，往下方用力按。少年自己也靠着床脚坐下，朝老师的方向大喇喇地敞着腿，那个勃起的部位已经对准老师的嘴唇。

“张嘴啊，都到这时候了你还不了解情况吗。”少年催促起来，却也不打算自己动手，享受地看着老师在他勃起的部位旁紧张呼气。

老师还是紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇摸索着那湿润的头部，磨磨蹭蹭地打开，小心翼翼地含了进去。

少年倒吸一口凉气。

“收好你的牙齿，不然我帮你给它们全都打断怎么样，嗯？”

老师浑身一颤，更加仔细地用唇瓣包裹起牙齿，用上颚的粘膜紧紧地把少年的欲望压在舌头上。少年渐渐得了快感，胯部也不住地向上顶弄，几次用力地深入到喉口，让老师满脸通红地从鼻子呛着气。

咚咚咚。

“喂，Nakai，我们来了哦。”门外传来男生的声音。

老师惊恐地瞪大眼睛，扭着头想退出来，却被少年的手牢牢扣住。

“进来吧。”他高声喊道。

两个男生走了进来。老师一眼认出，是少年的两个死党。一个留着稍长的头发，发尾故意染了金色。另一个戴着暗红色粗边框的眼镜，身上带着不属于不良的气味。

两人高高抬着头睨着跪爬在地上的他，嘴角带着嘲笑，一边朝他们走来一边解着腰带。

“真够意思，知道我想弄他很久了。”金发的男生舔舔下唇，“就是你这打扮，太难看了吧，不知道的还以为是他上你。”

少年脸上发热，想掩饰过去，赶紧三两下脱掉老师的衬衫，抽去他的皮带。

老师手足无措，嘴上还挣扎地喊着：“还没有放学，等会会有人过来的！”

“喂喂，这家伙和理事长的关系，你是真不知道还是假不知道？”金发男生向戴着眼镜的男生努努嘴，抓过他的胳膊，和少年一起扯下了他的西裤。

戴着眼镜的男生不慌不忙地走过从门口过来的几步，瞥见脚下已经碎掉镜片的金属边镜框。他一脚踩了下去，把镜框拗断，踢到一边。他的右手五指插入老师稍长的黑发间，收紧手指将头发生生往后方拉扯，让老师因吃痛皱紧的脸高高扬起。

眼镜男生满意地看着这张脸，另一只手抹过他的睫毛，看着他的眼白浮上红色的血丝。又将手往下移动，用力揉捏他的下颚。

老师被三人带有侮辱意味的行为刺激得有些提不上气。鼻翼急速地缩紧、张开，眼镜男生的尾指紧紧贴着颈动脉上薄薄的皮肤。

另一边金发男生朝着老师的后穴吐了两口唾沫，粗暴地捅进去一根食指，老师痛得皱起眉。眼镜男生看在眼里，警告金发男生，不要一开始就把他弄伤。

金发男生随口答应，指尖在甬道急切地往前探索，又用指节上下抠挖。老师只觉得排斥感让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。眼镜男生终于放开他的头，任由他跌回少年的怀中。

少年握紧老师软趴趴的性器，强行让他在后穴的痛苦中回到性爱的浪潮。又抽出一只手摸上老师的胸口，揉捏他的乳头。

也许是他终于能得了趣，腰侧挨着少年的腿，身躯开始扭动。像是要把屁股撅向金发男生，又像是要上挺起性器与少年的手做起更激烈的活塞运动。

眼镜男生走到少年身侧，半跪下来，拉下裤子的拉链将性器解放开。用手撸动几下使它维持半勃，又径直贴上老师的脸颊，用头部去戳他的嘴角。

老师感觉到溢出的液体混合着他自己的口水，让男生的活动更加方便。鼻子能闻到男生清爽的沐浴露香味，他微不可见地挑了挑眉，马上又恢复到楚楚可怜的表情，湿漉漉的眼睛往上看着眼镜男生。

眼镜男生心突地一动，紧握着性器的手停了半秒，撬开老师的嘴把性器往里捅。老师被迫动起头吞吐，一只手扶着少年的肩，一只手抚慰着嘴巴含不到的地方。

急不可耐的金发男生正扶着性器对准了老师的后穴。老师心知逃不了，还是试图挣扎了一下，然而只换来男生呼在他臀上不耐烦的一巴掌。金发男生对准穴口，将自己推进去一点，却已经被紧窄的挤压感刺激得气喘连连。

“放松点，让老子进去。”又一巴掌扇了下来。

老师被前后夹击，更无法言语，只能努力模拟着排泄的动作放松自己。可另外二人并不打算让他专心。趁着他不注意，少年的指甲细细地磨弄着他的尿道口，眼镜男生也扶着他的下颚剧烈地冲刺。委屈的快感从尾椎骨窜上颈后。金发男生也趁着他失神，把自己的性器全部埋进老师的后穴。

呜咽声从鼻腔溢出。想吞咽口水的动作因为眼镜男生的阻止，在口腔内徒劳地动着上颚粘膜和舌头，却只能让眼镜男生滑向更深处。

后方开始规律地抽插，老师逐渐习惯了这样被撑开的感觉，配合着金发男生的撞击上下动着臀部。渐渐眼镜男生也跟金发男生同了步，以同样的频率侵犯着老师的两个口。

眼镜男生突然退了出来，似乎是不想这么急着发泄在老师的嘴里。少年掰过老师的头，不等他平复呼吸，就亲上了他的嘴。舌头在口腔里粗暴地搜刮着唾液，堵住他因后穴的快感而吐出的呻吟。手上也动作也一直未停，四处在他的身上撩拨着每一寸皮肤。少年退出来，掐着他的下颚逼他伸出舌头。他带着淫靡的喘息一起，将舌头吐出，与少年的一起交缠。少年得意地瞧见他眼里已盛满情欲，更加欣喜地握紧他的手在少年的性器上揉捏。

金发男生的喘息越来越粗重。少年瞥他一眼，只见他仰着头咬紧牙关，掐紧老师的胯部使着劲往自己下身不停地推拉。不一会他粗喘着抽出来，勃发的器官抵着老师的臀尖，一小股半透明的精液喷洒出来。他也瘫倒在地摊上，约莫是年轻男生发泄性欲后的体力不支。

 

不给老师再休息的机会，也不理会一旁的少年，眼镜男生直接走了过来，双手插入老师的腋下，将他整个人提起，带到床边，让他的上身趴在床上，下身仍站立着背对眼镜男生。眼镜男生二话不说，就着微微红肿打开的穴口，扶着自己的性器插了进去。

床并不很柔软，尽是骨头的小臂压着床板让老师异常辛苦。

少年绕了过去，坐到了床上。示意老师，要帮他扶起上身，同时也打开了自己的双腿。老师心知肚明，将手臂伸了过去，又低下头含住了少年的性器。

眼镜少年的尺寸比金发少年的要大几分，动作也更娴熟利落，没几下就找到了老师的敏感点。老师从一开始的辛苦，到逐渐被戳中敏感点挑起快感。眼镜少年弓起手指，用指甲刮弄皮肤，从尾椎起始，到老师美丽的蝴蝶骨。热度从背后烧起。

他难耐地弓起背仰起头，又看见少年不满的瞪视，只好用嘴唇去亲吻它。

眼镜男生抽插了一会，捞起老师的左腿扣在自己腰边，让老师侧过身来，孤零零的性器随着动作在空中晃动，又被眼镜男生握在手中。侧身的姿势让男生进入得更深，角度也与刚刚不同，让他更加直接地抵上了老师的前列腺。

老师忍不住要尖叫出来，却被少年恶意地堵住嘴。老师的舌头忍不住地胡乱摆动，想把少年的器官顶出去，却最终还是敌不过少年的力气。四人的体液蒸发在空气中，老师深深地呼吸着淫靡的空气，意识也跟随着快感一波又一波地涌上头顶。

后穴开始不住地紧缩，大腿也似乎软下来，无法支撑他的身体，整个人挨着眼镜男生。

眼镜男生也到了高潮，加速抽动几下，便压紧老师的臀部，将射出的东西一点不剩地喂进老师不断张合的穴口。他停顿了一会，也抽出自己半软的性器，让精液止不住地随着穴口的收缩而流出，滴到地面。

 

少年却迫不及待地将老师搬到了床上，分开他的双腿，就着两位同伴的体液又重新堵住了穴口。

老师还没从刚才的快感中回过神，又被少年刺激得浑身痉挛。

“你以为你是来享受的么？”老师迷迷糊糊听见少年的声音。

接着少年就毫不犹豫地开始在甬道中冲刺。毫无章法的动作给老师带来痛苦，只觉硬挺的器官像金属一般辗轧着敏感的粘膜。尚未从高潮中平复的前列腺更是时不时被重重地顶到，让他又不能自已地被快感控制。

他忍不住求饶，忍不住喊出声。少年却置若罔闻，知晓了老师的敏感点，少年更加重重地朝那里顶弄。

少年左手覆上他的脖颈，右手握上他刚才尚未发泄的欲望，拇指牢牢堵住那发泄的小口。

少年把刚才保留的体力全部用在了这个时候。老师无声地尖叫，下身难受地扭动却无法逃离，覆在脖颈的手指逐渐收紧，无论是快感还是对气管的压迫，无一不让他喘不过气。

少年持续加速，看着老师脸上开始充血似地变红，报复性的快感涌上全身。如果老师能睁开眼，就会看见眼眶发红的少年在与看上去欲求不满的自己进行着野兽一般的交媾。

一旁的金发男生和眼镜男生也似乎被有些疯魔的少年惊呆。

直到少年终于要迎来高潮，他还是放开了手指。老师立刻喷射出来，精液溅在小腹上，突然的发泄让他直接昏迷。少年也抽出性器起了身，对准老师的脸，将精液全部射到了他的脸上。

 

等到老师醒来，三个男生早已离开。

老师缓缓地移动身体，羞恼地发现混杂着三人的体液从红肿的后穴流出，四肢都有些不适，脖子也十分酸痛。自己的衣服散落在地上，上衣不知道什么时候被撕破了一道口子。他勉强把自己收拾了一下，穿上了裤子，瞥了一眼已经残破的眼镜，推开了门。

穿着黑色斗篷，戴着黑色礼帽的金发男子靠在墙边等着他。

他停住脚步，想质问他的动机，最终什么也没说出口。

金发男子笑眯眯地摘下金属边的眼镜，开了口：

“您要不要再买一副？”


End file.
